The Price of Freedom
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Freedom isn't free. It's price is something that many people take for granted each day. But what happens when someone close to you pays that price? I wrote this while on a trip to D.C. It really made me think about all the things I have Future Fic


Angel: Hey there! ( dogdes tomatoes ) Gees People!

Manda: We would have updated but Angel went to D.C. for a field trip!

Katie: And I am the only person other than her who knows her password

Micah: And you forgot to update!

Katie: My BAD!

Aki (Tomboy14): You should have given the password to me!

Angel: You haven't been on the disclaimer gang long enough to get the password, Aki

Aki: Rig ht ( sighs ) let's just get this over with before the fangirls figure out that your back

Everyone: ( shivers at the thought ) Right! We own nothing!

Aki: But I own Shika ( Shika is tied up and is laying on the ground )

Ino: ( stomps into room ) BACK OFF AKI ( grabs Shika's shoulder) HE'S MINE!

Aki: ( grabs Shika's other shoulder ) MINE!

Ino: MINE!

Angel: Oh let's just get on with it!

" What's going on "

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner "_

**THIS ONE IS FOR TOMBOY14! HAPPY EARLY B-DAY!**

The Price of Freedom

In the year 2034

A young blonde girl was standing in front of the new Kohona Memorial. The old one was filled with names a few years ago. It was now replaced with a longe marble wall with the names of the people who had died for the village. In front of it was a small message in limestone that read " This is the Price of Freedom"

The young girl paid no attention to this at all, she was just staring at the wall.This girl name was Houseki. Houseki was a blonde girl that every boy had a crush on. Her long hair cascaded down her back. She had big dark blue eyes that could be happy and then angry the next. She was wearing a purple tee that said " Sweetly Evil" on it with a white mini shirt along with a leaf headband that hanged by her hip as if it was a belt. She usually was a vision of beauty but not now.

Her pale skin was stained from either tears or the light drizzle falling from the sky. Her colorful outfit was replaced with a short strapless black dress that went to her mid-thigh. Her long blonde hair was pulled into two side braids at the bottom of her head. Her large dark blue eyes were red and puffy from her tears. She looked like she had been through Hell itself.

All her thoughts where on one person though. The one person she knew she would never see again. Printed in small letters in the top right corner was the name " Shikamaru Nara ". Shikamaru was killed in the war against the sound only a few weeks ago. And every night since then she has cried until she had fallen asleep.

The rain danced along her black dress until it suddenly stopped.

" What are you doing out here?! You should be at the funeral" someone said behind her said. Houseki knew this voice all to well, it was her mom. She turned around to see that she was in fact correct. Her mom was a tall blonde women in her late 30s. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into one huge bun in the back of her head. Her bright blue eyes had seemed to have overnight darken into a dark blue almost black color. ( An: Think of the color of Sasuke's chicken butt hair ) She was wearing a long strapless black dress that went down to her ankles. The hem was lined with white flower petals and the top was lined with a golden border. In her hand was a clear umbrella protecting the two from the rain.

" I don't know if I can say goddbye" Houseki said looking down at the ground

" Honey" her mom said wrapping one of her arms around Houseki ( AN: Remember she has to hold the umbrella ) " He was a good man, I knew him ever since I was born one day after him"

" I know but" Houseki broke free of her mother's grip and walked over to the memorial " Does his death solves anything?"

" What do you mean?" her mother asked inching her way over to her daughter

" His death and this war!" Houseki shouted " It does nothing but destrories lives and families "

" Hou-" her mom tried to reason with her but she was just cut off

" One of the most important rules to being a ninja is knowing that you will die. But what if someone close to you dies?" Houseki turned away from the memorial " The ninja way is to not show emotion, but the human way is to show emotion. So does this mean that ninjas aren't humans? Are we just lifeless killing machines? Isn't that what a muder is? So what's the difference from ninjas and muders?"

" The difference is that a ninja is fighting for what's right and a murder doesn't" her mom dropped the umbrella and hugged her with both arms

" What are we fighting for?" Houseki asked in a quiet voice almost as quiet as the wind

" Freedom" her mom said tightening her grip on Houseki

" The freedom to do what?" Houseki asked

" The freedom to do the things we take for granted everyday. " her mom then let go of Houseki and walked over to the memorial " Did you know that in some places girls can't become ninjas?"

" No" Houseki said softly

" Did you know that in some places people can't walked down the street without being afraid something might happen to them if they step out of their home?" her mom said

" No" Houseki said

" Did you know that in some places people are being dragged out of their homes and taken to who knows where?" her mom said already knowing the answer

" No, I didn't" Houseki said walking over to her mom " Why are you telling me this?"

" To answer your question" her mom said bluntly " Ninjas fight to protect the people and freedom. We protect the people close to us and in some cases people we don't even know. We fight to protect the people who can't fight for themselves."

" But is it really worth all those innocent people?" Houseki asked

" I'm not sure" her mother said " But I am sure that before we begin to fight we should try to settle a peacefull agreement"

" Then why don't we?" Houseki asked bluntly

" Sometimes we can't settle one" her mother said looking down at the ground " And we have to fight"

" I wish that we didn't have to" Houseki said also looking down at the ground " I wish we all could just find a peacefully solution to this and all have freedom"

" Yes, but then some people would abuse the freedom they have, that's how we get criminals" her mother said

" So what your saying is that fighting will always be in the world? And that countries like us have to fight to protect the freedoms we already have, by killing off it's own people?" Houseki said darkly

" Yes " her mother said softly as a cool breeze flew by.

" This sucks" Houseki muttered before walking off her mother staring at her back

" Yes" she said softly " It does"

Freedom isn't free. It's price is the lives of the men and women who give their lives to protect it. Many people believe that this is wrong and that fighting should stop and be solved with a peaceful solution. Heck, if it was that easy it would have been done a long time ago. No, the really problem is that we aren't ready for world peace yet. We are scared of one other and always have guns pointed at one another ready for someone to slip up so they can fire. Peace can't come until the people are ready for it. So do you think that peace will come, or will just evade us forever?

" We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Shikamaru Nara" the priest said. All around him what was left of the rookie nine and team Gai sobbed. Even their children were crying.

" His wife Ino has a few words to say" the priest said before turning over the mic to Ino

" Shika was a great man, husband and father. He was also a great ninja. He would give his life to protect the others around him, even if they didn't disserved it. Shikamaru died protecting Sasuke in the war that Sasuke started. Even though Sasuke was a traitor and betrayed the village and threw it into a war he protected him. He didn't diserve to died like this, Hell no one does. But he did it anyway, he's a true ninja and a hero " with that Ino handed the mic back to the man and stepped off stage.

With that the priest signaled the line to begin moving. Every person there placed a white rose on Shikamaru's grave, the last one was Houseki.Her rose was beginning to writter and die. When she placed it out his grave one of the pettles broke off lost to the rest of the rose.

_" Huh" she thought " That rose lost a piece just like my heart did when I found out he died"_

That day Houseki lost something much worst than a toy or homework or stuff that people take for granted each day.

" Goodbye" Houseki said softly to the grave " Daddy "

She lost a father.

All over the world people are losing love ones in the war. But we can be the generation to stop it. Be open to peace and maybe, just maybe we'll have it.

There you go

Angel: I wrote that while visting the WWII memorial in D.C. it really made me think

Manda: Oh Angel ( hugs her friend )

Angel: This war! ( sobbing ) do you really think it's worth the lives of all those innocent people?

Aki: I'm not sure

Katie: But it is worth the freedom

Angel: I always thought freedom was free. Until I saw that memorial

Micah: DO YOU THINK IT'S WORTH THE LIVES OF ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE?

Mel: SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW!


End file.
